Ember Island
by Shizuneeee
Summary: As kids, visiting Ember Island was pretty much the best thing they could do for a birthday, or... a celebration, or... anything for that matter. Lin gets in trouble by ACCIDENTALLY hitting Bumi when it was for Tenzin, but Tenzin thought of something to get out of the trouble, or at least... for a while. For Linzin Week 2.0. Prompt: Swim.


**Alright, guys! I've gotten 2 reviews for "Picture To Burn", and I've got to say, thanks sooooo much! I fought back tears as I wrote it.**

**Today's prompt is... Swim.**

**I assure to you guys, this will be a fun one. (kid!Linzin, yay! TOO MUCH INFORMATION BETTER SHUT MY MOU-)**

**I wrote this late at night because... school. And this also might be shorter since I have this opera thing tomorrow OMG I'M SO NERVOUS.**

**Anyhoo, Welcome to Ember Island! (Hahaa. Just enjoy) ~Jessica**

* * *

After everyone recovered from the Yakone trial incident, Zuko invited the whole Gaang and their families to Ember Island. Toph almost didn't make it from her injuries, but she did. And now, she could walk. Lin was happy that her mother's alive, but what's the next best thing, you ask?

"HEY LIN!" Lin turned around and Tenzin blew some air at her face, blowing the sand with it.

As much as how annoying he could be; yes, it was Tenzin. Her annoying, handsome, forcing-himself-to-be-serious friend who Lin has a crush on.

"AIRHEAD, YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS." Lin yelled at Tenzin while shaking the sand off her hair.

"How? Are you gonna crush me to pieces? Huh? Huh? Huuuuuh?" Tenzin taunted. Lin got more furious with every word he said.

"Hey Lin, I was just wondering if- AAAAHHHHHH!" Bumi walked up right in front of Tenzin, and her attack accidentally hit Bumi. Everyone in the Gaang went there and tended to him, while Lin and Tenzin just stood there. Looking at each other with guilty faces.

"With all these trouble going on, would you mind if we went on a swim? Just the two of us?" Tenzin asked her, Lin hid her blush.

"Uh- sure?" Lin was unsure of her answer, but she heard it go right out of her mouth.

_Oh well. I wanted to go for a swim, anyway._ She thought to herself as she removed her sundress and left her in her light evergreen bathing suit. She was unaware of the things going on around her, until Tenzin; who wearing goggles with a snorkel and orange shorts; blew some wind behind her back.

"What?" Lin turned around, closing her eyes; for; Tenzin might blow wind at her again and sand may get in her eyes, but he didn't. Lin opened her eyes.

"Let's go! I've been trying to get your attention for a while!" Tenzin grabbed her hand and ran with her to the water, causing her to blush beet red. When they reached neck-deep, Lin splashed water at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tenzin asked her while rubbing his eyes off the stinging saltwater.

"Oh.. let me see. For... BLOWING WIND ON MY FACE TWO TIMES AND GETTING SAND IN MY EYES. HOW'S FOR THAT, FEATHERS?" Lin splashed water at him some more. At this, Tenzin blocked the water from getting to his face with his hands.

"Nice try, er... Rock...? Salt...? Rocksalt?" Lin laughed at his failed attempts on trying to create a good nickname for her.

"Leave the nicknames to me, Twinkletoes Jr." Lin smirked at him, "Which reminds me... Your feet aren't that light on water. Through the sand, I can sense your feet very well."

"Try Kya. She's practiced with it a few times. She's been planning to prank you in the water- but don't worry! She's not anywhere in the water." Tenzin said

"Oh, that? Maybe that's why she's always swimming in Yue Bay. Figures." Lin's suspicions on Kya swimming in Yue Bay are answered.

They never noticed that Aang was already calling them out of the water, until...

"Hey... What's your dad doing?" Lin asked Tenzin. He made his thinking face, which always makes Lin laugh.

"He is- Oh no. We'd best come out of the water or he'll bend a tsunami to get us out if he has to." At this, Lin grabs Tenzin and runs with him where they were about an hour ago, just like he did with her.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing before we get our punishment." Lin quickly kisses Tenzin on the cheek, making him blush.

"Our punishment? I thought it was all yours!"

"Would your dad ever be that 'Fire Lord Ozai' mad at you?" Lin asks, which makes Tenzin shrug. "You'll get used to it."

"Oh, I'm not that much of a troublemaker."

"Wait until I tell him you broke the vase, and ate my mom's chocolate badgermole."

_Perché è così che funzionano le cose a Ember Island._

* * *

**Hey guys! O.O Okay that was cute. :D**

**So... what'd you think?****LMK, okay? Per favore? Grazie in advance.**

**Until tommorow's prompt, I guess. :") ~Jessica**


End file.
